


L’ultima portata

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: L’ultima portataFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Imperial PairAvvertimenti: OOC, PWPPrompt:  Prince of tennis Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu sul tavoloParole: 367





	L’ultima portata

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: L’ultima portata  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, PWP  
> Prompt: Prince of tennis Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu sul tavolo  
> Parole: 367

Come avrebbe fatto a raggiungere la camera da letto in quella situazione? Era talmente eccitato che non sarebbe riuscito a fare nemmeno un singolo passo, anche Tezuka gli sembrava nelle sue stesse condizioni: l’erezione avrebbe impedito qualsiasi movimento.  
Era per l’enorme frenesia di quel momento, se entrambi si erano ritrovati in cucina con l’unica voglia di donarsi piacere reciprocamente e, sul tavolo dove pochi istanti prima avevano consumato la loro deliziosa cena, si ritrovarono a godersi l’ultima portata per saziare un altro genere di fame.  
Nell’aria erano ancora intrisi gli odori delle pietanze che avevano gustato e forse era proprio per quel motivo che sembrava più eccitante del solito, così fece distendere Tezuka sulla superficie in legno.  
Atobe sapeva che correva il rischio di far rovinare un tavolo così pregiato, ma cosa gliene importava? In quell’istante non pensava a null’altro se non spingere in quel corpo che, lubrificato con l’olio extra vergine di oliva, sembrava ancora più scivoloso del solito.  
“Ho avuto una bella idea” disse fra sé e sé non riuscendo a resistere alla tentazione di spingere, sempre più a fondo, costatando quanto in realtà fosse accogliente e lascivo quella sera.  
Keigo, però, voleva qualcosa di più che un semplice rapporto fisico, non c’era nulla di male fosse chiaro, ma desiderava poter sentire le mani dell’altro toccargli la pelle, in modo anche l’altro ne fosse coinvolto.  
Si fermò un attimo, giusto in tempo che Kunimitsu potesse avvicinarsi verso di lui e sedersi, anche perché sarebbe stato più comodo «Avvicinati, dev’essere scomodo»  
«Sì…»  
Non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di dirgli cosa desiderava facesse che Tezuka subito avvolse le sue braccia attorno alla sua vita, e quando incominciò ad intrufolare una mano sotto la maglia, Atobe ebbe quasi la sensazione che gli avesse letto nel pensiero.  
Come poteva trattenersi quando lo toccava in quella maniera? Quell’arto aveva la capacità di fargli aumentare il desiderio e non fu più in grado di trattenersi, continuando a spingergli dentro fino a quando non riverso tutto il suo acerrimo desiderio.  
Era stato forse l’olio d’oliva a rendere tutto così passionale? Gli incredibili odoro della cucina italiana? Non sapeva rispondersi, ma l’unica cosa di cui era certo che quella sera aveva trascorso una delle più intense serate di tutta la sua vita.


End file.
